


terms and conditions may apply

by Blackwolfwhitewolf77



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt 10K, Just a drabble, Murphy’s not a nice guy, Not to be taken seriously, Some Swearing, This is some Amelia Bedelia Ass shit, Znation, poor 10k, short but sweet, this boy just needs a hug tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfwhitewolf77/pseuds/Blackwolfwhitewolf77
Summary: 10K may not have control over what he does, but he does have control over how he interprets. (Ever seen Ella Enchanted?)





	terms and conditions may apply

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of thinking about Z Nation late at night... again. Please enjoy!!

If Thomas had been honest with Warren about the bite, maybe he could’ve stayed with them. If he had been honest to himself, maybe Murphy was right. Maybe it’s better not to live in a state of constant fear, maybe safety is a freedom he forgot along the way.

Maybe if Cassandra was never bitten, or he had choice in the beginning, maybe if the zombie apocalypse never happened. Then maybe he wouldn’t be shackled in a dungeon in freaking Spokane, measuring what his free will is worth. Debating if he should give in to what the blue bastard wants, if only to get out of the dark.

No. That’s just the hunger, and the pain, and the voices inside whom just want to see him break. That’s not him. He resolved all over to never give in, knowing he didn’t really have a choice to begin with.

The door swung open. Bright, fluorescent light streamed into the room, and 10K had to shut his eyes. After a second, he opened his eyes and saw the blend from the first time he escaped. His eyes were hard with disappointment and anger, yet 10k detected a hint of genuine sorrow. Vaguely, he felt guilty. But he willed it away, and stared defiantly into his eyes.

“Get up!” The blend ordered, pulling 10k up by his arm. Two other blends he didn’t recognize flanked him, an unnecessary show of force. He couldn’t run if he wanted to, and they knew it. 10K didn’t bother asking where he was going, although when one of the blends laid a hand on his shoulder, he threw it off. It’s about choosing your battles, he thought.

“You know, this teenage angst shit is getting on my nerves.” Murphy drawled out, slowly making his way off his throne, and stopping so his back was facing the window. “It’s time to grow up, Thomas.” He turned, making eye direct eye contact with 10k.

Murphy paused a moment, as if awaiting a reply. Then he sighed, and dismissed the other blends. He walked over to 10k, til they were only a few inches away. Practically hovering over him, before smiling.

“Take a seat kid, you and me have got a lot to talk about.” 10k’s skin was buzzing, and he started walking towards the table involuntarily. Just before he sat, something occurred to him. He wanted to grin, to start laughing uncontrollably. However, he forced himself to look emotionless, and he picked up a chair, before he turned around and started walking the way he was forced in.

“That’s not what I meant!” Murphy called out, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 10k turned around, trying hard not to laugh on the inside, but externally he made himself look annoyed instead. “Sit down.” Murphy said, motioning to the table he was standing over.

10k raised an eyebrow, before sitting down on the ground, a few feet away from the door. He ignored Murphy’s sputtering, although he couldn’t help how the tiniest hint of a smile made its way on his face.

“You’re a pain in the ass kid, you know that? Just come here and sit at the table. Actually, sit in this chair, right here.” He tapped the chair in front of him. Although 10k had to obey, he felt better about the situation. He could find loopholes, there was hope, all he had to do was wait for Murphy to screw up. Which knowing him, wouldn’t take much time. For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to fully smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please comment, if you want to. Should I add on to this? Let me know!
> 
> P.s I’m still continuing my other Znation fic, but the progress is slow. Please forgive me!


End file.
